<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just know you're not alone (i'm gonna make this place your home) by Fives (janfives90), gay_relations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593238">just know you're not alone (i'm gonna make this place your home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives'>Fives (janfives90)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations'>gay_relations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Single Parent AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment 2A opens again just after ten o’clock when Alyssa Greene returns home. She sets her purse on a table with her keys and leans against the door with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and taking in a slow breath.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” Mrs. Greene says, turning off the television and getting up from the couch.</p><p>“Hey, Mom.” Alyssa runs a hand over her face and walks over to give her mother a quick hug. “I’m sorry I’m so late. One of the other servers didn’t show up for her shift.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Mrs. Greene presses a kiss to Alyssa’s cheek. “I do have to leave, though. I have to get to work early tomorrow.”</p><p>Alyssa pauses. “Oh, is that just something for the day?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Monroe Berenice Greene!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What have I told you about running on stairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl standing at the door of the apartment complex giggles and scuffs her sneakers on the top step. “Sorry, Gramma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica Greene sighs as she climbs up to the door and opens it, a small pink backpack slung over her shoulder. “Just be careful, Roe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Roe rushes into the building and up to the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Greene gives an affectionate shake of her head and follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, Roe stops at the end of the hallway, beaming at the woman unlocking apartment 2B. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma Nolan drops her messenger bag and holds up her hands. “Aw, man, it’s the hall monitor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta pay the toll, Miss Emma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is extortion.” Emma pats at the pockets of her blazer as she walks towards Roe. “There’s a new word for you, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe frowns as Emma pulls a chocolate bar out of her pocket and hands it over. “You forgot tax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma rolls her eyes and gently pushes the girl away with a hand on top of her head. “You’ll be a lawyer someday.” She heads back to her door, giving a small wave to Mrs. Greene before she picks up her bag. “Afternoon, Mrs. Greene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Ms. Nolan,” Mrs. Greene says with a smile. “How was school today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you know, same old. Teaching music theory to bored teenagers is always an adventure, but they try.” Emma opens her door and waves again. “Have a nice night.” She winks at Roe. “You too, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night, Miss Emma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Greene unlocks apartment 2A, and she waits until Roe watches Emma close her door before ushering her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apartment 2A opens again just after ten o’clock when Alyssa Greene returns home. She sets her purse on a table with her keys and leans against the door with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and taking in a slow breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby,” Mrs. Greene says, turning off the television and getting up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom.” Alyssa runs a hand over her face and walks over to give her mother a quick hug. “I’m sorry I’m so late. One of the other servers didn’t show up for her shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Mrs. Greene presses a kiss to Alyssa’s cheek. “I do have to leave, though. I have to get to work early tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa pauses. “Oh, is that just something for the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Greene shakes her head. “No. I’ve been going in early for a while. Work’s been really busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks. I wish I’d known; I would’ve tried to get home sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t make other people do their jobs, baby,” Mrs. Greene says with a soft smile. She kisses Alyssa’s forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa nods and smiles. “Love you, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alyssa leans in the doorway of Roe’s bedroom, watching her daughter sleep. After a long few minutes of silence, she gives a quiet sniff and closes the door over.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits on the floor in the hallway just outside her apartment, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her hands as she cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa looks up at the soft voice, startled to see her neighbor standing in front of her. “U-Uhm… I-I don’t…” She chokes out a noise that’s almost a sob and just puts her head back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Emma - Alyssa’s pretty sure her name is Emma - sits down next to her. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alyssa whimpers. “It’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Maybe it’s not. I don’t know what’s going on, so I can’t make that call.” Emma shifts just a little bit closer, enough to make her presence clear but not so close that it feels invasive. “You’re Roe’s mom, right? Uh, Alyssa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alyssa whispers. She lifts her head. “You’re Emma, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Roe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She robs me of candy. I hope that’s okay; I checked my inventory with your mother to make sure there weren’t any allergy concerns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Alyssa gives a thin smile. “Now I remember. You’re the nice lady with the candy and the cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs. “I certainly hope I’m the nice lady with the candy and the cat.” She pulls one leg up and rests her arm on her knee. “I also happen to be a pretty good listener. If you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa rests her head back against the wall and sighs. “I… I just don’t know what I’m going to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boss changed my schedule. Starting next week I have to get to work earlier, so early that I can’t drop Roe off at school anymore, and we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>just barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> too close to the school for her to use the bus. My mom gets in early at work, too, so she can’t do it, either.” She rubs at her eyes. “I just really don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma pauses, playing with her watchband. “I don’t know if you know this, but I’m a teacher at the high school. Music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa frowns and looks at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up at that time anyway, and I head in that direction. I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, but… I could walk her to school on my way in to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Alyssa swallows and shakes her head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t ask me,” Emma points out softly. “I offered.” She shrugs. “Look, Roe and I get along. I won’t force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with, but I’m willing to help. Plus, I mean, you know where I live and work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs. “That’s true; I do.” She looks at Emma for a long moment, studying the calm commitment in her eyes. “I’m going to walk Roe to school tomorrow morning. Would you like to walk with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiles. “It would be a privilege.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mama, why are we waiting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa glances down at her watch. She had a flustered rush of anxiety and got herself and Roe ready ten minutes early, a minor miracle. But now she has to wait and mentally argue with herself until it hits seven o’clock, because she told Emma a specific time and it’s not her fault if-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a sharp knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get it?” Roe asks excitedly, running over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one second, sweetheart,” Alyssa says, checking through the peephole before unlocking the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets Roe open it, and they give almost identical confused smiles at Emma Nolan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma stands in the hallway, her bag slung over her shoulder, dressed in the standard jeans, button-down, and blazer that seemed to make up her work uniform. “I’m sorry if I’m early,” she says softly. “I just wanted to let you know that I was ready, so you weren’t waiting for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roe tugs on Emma’s blazer to draw her attention, and Emma crouches down to eye level. “Miss Emma, are you comin’ with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s alright with you, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roe bounces up onto her toes excitedly. “Can Ladybird come too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, she doesn’t like walks. Maybe after school your grandma can bring you over to say hi to her, though, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m gonna go get my jacket!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roe runs back into the house, and Emma laughs as she stands and leans on the doorway. She meets Alyssa’s gaze and says, “Again, I’m sorry for being early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t be, we were running early, too. I’m not sure how.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t still want me to do this with you today, that’s fine. I’m sorry for speaking to Roe about it before I confirmed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa shakes her head. “You’re fine. She’s excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gives an affectionate smile over Alyssa’s shoulder, in the direction of where Roe disappeared. “She’s a good kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roe races out of her room and jumps towards Emma, who catches her and carefully spins her out into the hallway before setting her down. “Can we go now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get my purse and keys, baby, and then we’ll head out.” Alyssa grabs her things and steps out to lock her door, smiling as she watches her daughter and Emma play rock-paper-scissors while they wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miss D said that my picture was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roe says proudly, clutching onto the sleeve of Emma’s blazer. “Mama hung it on the fridge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she? I’ll have to hire you to make posters for my classroom. What do you charge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roe giggles. “I’m only six, Miss Emma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Six?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why haven’t you moved out yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roe laughs again and hides her face behind Emma’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa, walking a step behind them, grins. “Are you having fun, Roe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Miss Emma,” Roe says, spinning around and clumsily walking backwards. She almost trips twice, but both times Emma grabs the back of her jacket and keeps her upright. “If you’re friends now can we all have a playdate sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma just barely stifles a laugh as Alyssa shakes her head. “How about we talk later tonight, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get to the high school first, and Emma stops when she sees a man heading towards the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Principal Hawkins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and pauses, then heads over to them. “Good morning, Miss Nolan. I see you have some friends today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, this is Alyssa and Roe Greene. I’m walking with them to the elementary school before I head in for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa holds out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they have a quick chat with Principal Hawkins, Alyssa notices Roe continue to pull on Emma’s arm to try to get her attention. Without breaking her conversation, Emma calmly sets her hand on the top of Roe’s head and glances down at her, giving her a small wink. Roe grins and continues to hang on her, but stops her badgering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finish and say goodbye to Hawkins, continuing on their way, Emma picks Roe up and gently pokes her in the side of the head. “You’re persistent, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s pre-sis-tint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Persistent. It means you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nudge.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emma sets her back down, and she skips a few steps ahead of them as Emma falls in step next to Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Wait a minute,” Alyssa says, glancing over her shoulder. “That was the high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… but you work at the high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa stares at her. “You have to walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>past</span>
  </em>
  <span> the high school in order to walk Roe to her school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shrugs. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, you can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t mind, Alyssa. It’s only another block. A little more exercise in the morning won’t hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa studies her for a long moment, curious. “You’re serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I wouldn’t have volunteered if it bothered me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Alyssa says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they get to Roe’s school, Emma gives the girl a high-five, then steps back and waits while Alyssa hugs her daughter and kisses her on the top of the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day today,” Alyssa murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a good morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roe nods happily and, once Alyssa lets her go, she runs over and gives Emma a quick hug before running into the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, don’t ru-” Alyssa sighs as the door closes. “Aaaand she’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma starts walking in the direction of Alyssa’s job, her hands in her pockets. “Are you okay? You seem… I don’t know. You didn’t show it to Roe, but you just seem sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I think I’m just tired. Y’know. Work and stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gives her a soft smile. “Yeah. I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa looks around, and her brow furrows. “Hold on, are you walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work now? No, uh uh, I’ve taken up enough of your morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal,” Emma says with a laugh as Alyssa brushes her away with a shooing motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to get used to walking to the elementary school and then back to the high school, so go learn your route.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma pauses, and if Alyssa could bottle the excitement that’s clear on her face, she’d be a millionaire. “You want me to walk Roe to school in the mornings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-If you still want to,” Alyssa stammers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to,” Emma murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a moment, until Alyssa glances down at her watch. “Uhm, I should let you go, you should go to work, I’ll, uhm, I’ll stop by tonight and give you my number so we can coordinate a bit and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Alyssa, breathe.” Emma sets her hands on Alyssa’s arms. “Relax. It’s Friday. Just be with your daughter and get some solid sleep tonight. We live right next to each other; we can exchange numbers any time this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa lets out a slow breath and nods. “You’re right. You’re right.” She swallows as Emma steps back, letting her go. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma smiles at her and puts her hands back in her pockets. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alyssa Greene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft whistle, Emma turns and walks back down the street towards the high school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa lingers, watching her, until she looks down at her watch again and starts to jog towards her own job.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa knocks on Emma’s door and waits patiently in the hallway until it opens. “Hi, I thought I would- oh.” She blushes as she takes in Emma, in sweatpants and a tanktop, her hair a ruffled mess. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Emma yawns and briefly lifts her glasses to rub a hand over her face. “What time is it?” Her eyes widen. “Oh, God, please tell me it’s not a weekday.”</p><p>“It’s Saturday,” Alyssa laughs.</p><p>Emma gives a sigh of relief and leans against the doorframe. “Don’t give me a heart attack like that.” She skims her fingers through her hair. “What do you need?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing important, I was just going to give you my number for taking Roe to school.”</p><p>“Sure, sure.” Emma takes her phone out of her pocket. “What are you guys up to today?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, nothing exciting. I need to go buy groceries, which isn’t exactly the thrilling weekend adventure I’m sure Roe wants.”</p><p>Emma hands her phone over to Alyssa. “She’ll be with you. I’d bet that’s the main adventure she wants.”</p><p>Alyssa gives a soft smile as she types in her number. “I hope so.” She hands Emma’s phone back. “Thank you again for doing this, Emma. Really. You don’t know how much this will help.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s really no problem at all. You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you? An errand I can run, or-”</p><p>“Alyssa,” Emma interrupts gently. “I’m doing you a favor because I want to. You don’t need to do anything for me in return.”</p><p>“Oh.” Alyssa blinks, a little confused as she shifts her weight between her feet. “Okay.”</p><p>“Same time on Monday?”</p><p>“Yeah, if that’s-”</p><p>“Yes, Alyssa, it’s okay,” Emma says, a small laugh in her voice.</p><p>Alyssa blushes a bit as she rubs the back of her neck. “Alright. Have a good weekend, Emma.”</p><p>“You too, Alyssa.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mama, why do I need my boots? It’s not raining.”</p><p>“Because I know that a certain someone will definitely jump in all the puddles and get her shoes all wet.”</p><p>Roe pauses, staring with wide eyes. “Who?”</p><p>Alyssa shakes her head. <em> “You.” </em> She buttons Roe’s coat. “You’re going to be good for Miss Emma, right?”</p><p>“Course. I like Miss Emma.”</p><p>“I’m glad you do. Let me know if you ever don’t, okay?”</p><p>Roe nods. “I will, Mama.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Alyssa stands at the knock on the door, and she smiles as she opens it. “Good morning, Emma.”</p><p>Emma grins. “Good morning, Alyssa.” She high-fives Roe. “Hey, kid. Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Roe grabs Emma’s hand and starts dragging her towards the stairs. “Bye Mama!”</p><p>Alyssa laughs. “Bye, honey. Have a good day.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you like my boots?” Roe asks as Emma holds her hands and helps her hop over a puddle in their path.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re really cool. I like all the little sunflowers.”</p><p>“My gramma got them for me.” Roe stomps her feet on the damp ground, grinning at the tiny water droplets that splash up at her. “Sunflowers are my favorite.”</p><p>“Are they? How come?”</p><p>“They make Mama smile.”</p><p>Emma grins. “Good to know.” She lifts Roe over another puddle, and the little girl giggles.</p><p>“I always splash.”</p><p>“Yeah, that seems like something you’d do.”</p><p>“The hopping’s more fun.”</p><p>Emma sets her hand on top of Roe’s head, careful not to mess up her hair but still playfully nudging her. “Quit splashing and maybe you’ll get to do more hopping, then.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>They stop in front of the elementary school, and Emma crouches down in front of Roe. “Hey. Have a good day.”</p><p>“You too, Miss Emma.”</p><p>“Here.” Emma hands her a chocolate bar out of the pocket of her coat. “Don’t get any ideas, kiddo, you won’t get one of those every day, but I thought for our first day a treat wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>Roe laughs and high-fives her. “Thank you, Miss Emma.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now get to school, or we’ll both be late, and your mom will ground us both.”</p><p>Roe grins at her and laughs again before turning and quickly walking into the building.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “‘Once in a faraway kingdom, a call was made to all. To find their son a worthy bride, the king and queen would host a ball. The ladies in the village were happy to be invited, except for one young maiden who-’” </em>
</p><p>“Mama?”</p><p>Alyssa pauses her reading and looks at Roe, sitting on the bed next to her. “What is it, honey? I thought you wanted this book tonight.”</p><p>“I do, but I had a question first.”</p><p>“Okay.” Alyssa closes the book and sets it on Roe’s nightstand. “What is it, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Can Miss Emma come to pizza night?”</p><p>Alyssa blinks at her. “Can she what?”</p><p>“I asked her what she does on Fridays and she said she just watches TV, so that means she’s all alone. Can she come to pizza night this week?”</p><p>“Honey, I’m not really-”</p><p>Roe gives her the most puppy look she can manage. <em> “Please?” </em></p><p>Alyssa sighs. “Well, I guess it’ll be good if I get to know her more. Why don’t you ask her if she would like to?”</p><p>“Yay!” Roe throws her hands into the air, nearly punching her mother in the face in the process.</p><p>Alyssa studies her for a moment, a small smile on her face. “You made a friend, huh?”</p><p>Roe nods eagerly.</p><p>Alyssa kisses her on the side of the head. “I think I did, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>